


Boring

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, Suits, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: “Fine but I don’t like it”“Duly noted” Oswald chuckled and kissed the other man[...]





	Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for nygmobblepot + "not wearing that"

_Boring_

Edward looked down at the suit that his husband had put out on the bed for him, unable to restrain himself from wrinkling his nose; there wasn’t anything inherently wrong with it: the cut was as exquisite as always, the quality of the fabric unparalleled to most and the stitch-work was clearly done by hand, but still incredibly precise.

In fewer words, it was an amazing suit and Edward had no doubts that it had costed Oswald more than the other man would ever tell him: not because Oswald was ashamed of spending a lot of money on clothes - on the contrary, he believed that they were an important part of the power plays he was often involved in - but because he disliked the idea of ever being repaid, even symbolically, for a gift he had purchased.

Still, the suit was -

-  _boring_.

A sage green that looked like it had faded away even before seeing the sun shining outside of the tailor’s laboratory; pale wooden buttons that almost looked dirty against the bright white shirt, so starched that it looked like the ghost of a  _rigor mortis_ ; an insignificant cerulean tie, matched with the beautiful but somewhat understated aquamarine cufflinks that Martin had stolen for him on his first heist.

“I’m not wearing that”

Oswald snorted “You are, Edward”

“But where is the flair?”

And then people dared to say that he was the more dramatic one; Oswald rolled his eyes and turned around, fingers never losing a beat as he expertly knotted his tie “It’s Martin’s graduation, leave the flair to him - you just need to be elegant” he pointed out gently, straightening his jacket to bring his husband’s attention to how simply he too was dressed.

“But…”

“Shush” Oswald said gently, fingers tenderly touching Edward’s lips “I packed a more exciting suit for tonight when we take him out to dinner but for the ceremony, you’re going to wear that one” which wasn’t  _that_  boring - Oswald knew his husband’s tastes almost as well as his own; the sage green fabric would shimmer silver in the sunlight and give Edward some of the spark and flair he adored so much to see.

“Fine but I don’t like it”

“Duly noted” Oswald chuckled and kissed the other man “Now, dress up or we are going to be late and you know how much Martin hates tardiness”

Edward grinned “That’s because he wasn’t raised by heathens” was the pride that made him puff up his chest a little ridiculous? Maybe, but Edward would never muffle how proud he felt when it came to their son’s achievements “I’m going to tie this in a fancy knot”

“Eldredge?”

“A True Love knot, it’s more symmetrical”

Such a little, insignificant detail about his lover’s preferences was enough to make Oswald smile and he leaned up again to bestow another kiss on his lips “Excellent choice, my love. Now get ready, the car will be here in ten”


End file.
